Danny Phantom (character)
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, '''AKA Danny Phantom', is the half-human/half-ghost, and the main character of the television show series, ''Danny Phantom. Known as 'Danny Fenton' when a human and 'Danny Phantom' when a ghost, his primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. He is voiced by David Kaufman in the series and most of the Nicktoons video games and by Keith Ferguson in Nicktoons MLB. History The Origin Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listen to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black JUMPSUIT suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D''" emblem with an inner "''P" on his chest. The emblem is added by Danny's friend Sam Manson in "Memory Blank", where she is forced to relive the events leading up to Danny's initial transformation. Beginning He made his first appearance in "Mystery Meat"; he has had his powers for a full month, but didn't tell his family out of fear of what their reaction would be. He also has little control over his powers at this early stage, as shown when he accidentally phases halfway through the floor at school. After a battle with the ghost of the evil Lunch Lady, Danny decides not to tell his folks and starts his long road of becoming a superhero to the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions", Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and Packer's fanatic who went to college with his parents. Vlad became his primary arch-nemesis throughout the series, possessing the same half-ghost powers he does, only twenty years more experienced and with very different intentions. For the majority of the earlier episodes, Danny Phantom wasn't particularly a well known ghost. His major comeuppance in the Amity Park's public eyes came in "Public Enemies" when Walker, a ghost cop, took revenge on Danny by ambushing the entire city, going as far as possessing the mayor, and framing Danny Phantom for all of it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. To make matters worse, when Freakshow took control of Danny with his crystal ball staff in "''Control Freaks", he forced him to lead a series of ghostly bank robberies. Since then, Danny has been consistently chased after by Amity Park's local authority, despite his intentions to still bring about good to the world. He had only his two friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson, and his sister Jazz (secretly) supporting him. For a brief time, Paulina also knew and was helping him after she fell in "Lucky in Love" when he saved her and she found out his secret identity. However, it turned out that Paulina had been overshadowed by Kitty and when Kitty left, Paulina did not remember anything. Becoming a Hero He managed to succeed in "Reign Storm" when he fought against the evil ghost king, Pariah Dark and managed to lock him back in his palace. As a result of this blatant heroism, 64% of the townsfolk of Amity Park now saw him as good and as a hero. Since then, his popularity has soared, many knowing who he is, some respecting and looking out for him, etc. Danny also confirms to the whole town at this point that his true name is "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill". This also helps his standing in the Ghost Zone as he is now called by Frostbite "''The Great One" and "Savior of the Ghost Zone" because of his actions. But, of course, the three people he needs to believe in his goodness: his parents and his at-the-time love interest, Valerie, who secretly became a ghost hunter and used Vlad's technology to hunt Danny, still didn't believe Danny Phantom was anything but a menace. Alternate Paths In "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny witnessed an alternate future: after cheating on the CAT (Career Altitude Test), Danny's family, friends, and Lancer all die through a Nasty Burger explosion. Orphaned, Danny moves in with Vlad, the only one who can understand his situation. Danny just wanted to have no pain after his experience. With a great deal of sympathy for the boy, Vlad honored his wishes and removed his ghost half from his human self. As a result, Danny's ghost half went rogue and split Vlad's human half and merged with his ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dan Phantom. After presumably killing his human self and blowing up Vlad's manor, he went on a ten-year world destruction tour. Danny does battle with his future self eventually and with the help of Clockwork, alters his future so that he can have a second chance to undo the damage he would have caused. Because Clockwork said he'd given everyone else a second chance, he deserved one too. Known Identity In "Reality Trip", an encounter with Freakshow and his Reality Gauntlet resulted in him accidentally revealing his secret to the general public, causing wide storm news all over America and a mad pursuit by the Guys in White. While avoiding them, Danny and his friends managed to gather the Reality Gems, then ultimately stop Freakshow. Using the Reality Gauntlet afterwards, Danny alters everything back to the way it was once was, causing everyone to forget his secret except for his friends, sister and his enemies. New Allies and Old Friends In "Kindred Spirits", Danny meets his "third cousin once removed", Danielle a.k.a. Dani Phantom whom he later finds out is one of the many imperfect clones that Vlad has made, struggling to make the "perfect half-ghost son". He has sent Dani to fetch Danny to capture his mid-morph DNA sample for the final processing. Danny managed to convince Dani that Vlad was only using her. Not believing at first, she figures it out by the time he yells at her harshly, causing her to team up with Danny and destroy his clone lab, including his perfect clone. Despite the fact she previously knocked him out before, twice in fact, Danny saved his "cousin" from Vlad when he attempted to kill her. With Vlad defeated, Dani flies off, vowing to meet again. After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, Danny and company encountered a Yeti-like ghost named "Frostbite", who leads a tribe of icy ghosts who idolized Danny as a hero and as the 'Savior of the Ghost Zone' for defeating Pariah Dark. He later gained their help when he develops ice powers. Another important note is that in "Urban Jungle", Danny stated that he was a duly-appointed deputy of Amity Park, meaning that he is now officially recognized as the town's protector. By the time of Forever Phantom, Danny Phantom's popularity has achieved a level comparable to a rock star's, as he is constantly chased by mobs of adoring fans and the news media. In Phantom Planet his identity is revealed to the world and statues of him holding up the world are used as thanks. In "Claw of the Wild", the Casper High students went camping for the summer; there the kids were kidnapped by beasts sent by Walker and his cops--at first to capture Wulf who coincidentally was in the same area as the campers--and eventually gain Danny's attention. Danny reunited with Wulf who once again had run away from Walker and his men. With Sam and Wulf's help, Danny managed to save Tucker and his classmates, then declared to Wulf they are forever "Amigos" before he runs--free once more. In "D-Stabilized", Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny to ask his help on stabilizing her. He found a way with a new Fenton creation named "Ecto-Dejecto", which was originally meant to destroy ghosts, but ended up making them stronger, increasing their ghostly status. Managing to convince a reluctant Valerie, she and Danny charge into Vlad's manor where Dani was currently being destabilized by Plasmius. Danny uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, causing her to fade away, leaving him to think that he'd failed her and that she'd been destroyed. Luckily, Dani returns from her puddled mess, now fully stable. After defeating Vlad, she decides to again venture off on her own, Danny asking her to be safe. Because of his family's and the whole town's hatred of ghosts (and after a long period of calling Jack and Maddie "kooks", "weirdoes" and denying that ghosts existed at all), then being attacked by hundreds of them, Danny has told no one except his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson about his powers, and struggles to hide his ghost identity from his family: his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton and his sister Jazz Fenton, although she realized that Danny was the half-ghost in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", and has since covered for him even after she told Danny that she knew of his secret identity in "The Ultimate Enemy". She has since become a bit of a pain by trying to "help" Danny with her more "mature" outlook on the situation despite not really knowing what she's gotten herself into. Including keeping a log book of ghosts with woefully inaccurate information in it. Some of his enemies have also figured out his secret identity and have tried to exploit it as Technus did in "Flirting with Disaster". A Bright Future After Vlad ran for mayor in Danny's hometown of Amity Park, Danny had to frequently deal with him as well as new and old ghosts, now as the town's duly deputized protector. "Phantom Planet" gave him his ultimate task when upon meeting up with Vlad's Masters Blasters, Danny questioned his superhero business. Zapping himself in the Fenton Portal, which his parents had recently stripped back down to its original configuration, he regained his humanity with his only shred of evidence as half ghost being a white streak in his hair. At the same time, a much bigger crisis--namely that of a Dis-Asteroid aims for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny regained his powers through multiple blasts from ghosts, affecting his white streak which further expands throughout his body, reclaiming his half ghost status. Gaining every single human being on Earth's attention, he announces a plan to phase the entire planet - so the asteroid can pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from "a bazillion ghosts" after much convincing, humans and ghosts work side by side as they successfully save the world from disaster. His secret identity is finally revealed to the world and Danny is hailed as a hero all over Earth. His one goal is to be an astronaut when he grows up. Personality At the beginning of the series, Danny is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike them, though, he is afraid of anyone discovering his hard-to-control ghost powers, making him go from being a "geek" to a "freak". Not even sure about how to use his powers, Danny simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fights the Lunch Lady Ghost, he realizes he can use his powers to save others from ghost attacks, and dedicates his free time to catching troublesome ghosts. This newfound sense of purpose begins to change Danny into a heroic, brave young man. Over time, Danny gains confidence in himself and his abilities. He isn't scared of fighting ghosts, usually taunting them and putting all of his energy into fighting them off. He also gradually finds Dash more annoying and troublesome. As he faces more villains and bigger threats, Danny accepts that it's his responsibility to save those in need of help, sometimes endangering himself to do so. By "Public Enemies", although many people think he's a bad guy, Danny is still determined to keep protecting Amity Park from ghosts, his dedication paying off when people begin to accept him as their hero in "Reign Storm". On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. This might lead him to use his ghost powers to take revenge on bullies, cheat on a test, or even just ignore an impending situation so that he can enjoy something. When someone like Sam tries to warn him about his actions, Danny can be ignorant and disagreeable, only to find out he was wrong later. Despite these issues, once Danny figures out what he has caused, he works hard to set things right, whether it be apologizing or saving the day. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful. On the other hand, he can be grumpy, frustrated, stressed, and mean, often making sarcastic remarks or his eyes glowing green from anger. Danny rarely gets extremely mad or emotional, only taking important matters personally like Vlad and Dan. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand - except when he's lazy or distracted. Danny isn't the smartest person around, but he is clever at devising plans, having good ideas and using resources, like his powers, Fenton equipment, and friends with different talents. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he underappreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Relationships: Sam Manson A friend of his since at least the second grade, Danny's friendship with Sam is not always as strong as the one he has with Tucker, in part due to their mutual stubbornness and in part to differences of opinions on matters, but he values her friendship just as much as he values Tucker's. The two held mutual feelings for each other, but Danny's constant ghost fighting kept these on the sidelines and unexplored. Throughout the entire series characters such as Dash, Ember, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, and even his own parents have called them a couple, which both of them deny any such feelings despite their real feelings surfacing at various points, such as their two "Fake Out Make Outs", used as a cover to distract people. Although they had their moments of distance from each other, as the end of the series approached the two began to realize their own feelings for each other, finally admitting such to each other in "Phantom Planet" and becoming a couple. In the original concept for the show, Danny and Sam were supposed to have a psychic connection, but this was abandoned with the only elements of it being mutual reactions to certain situations and their shared dream in "Frightmare". danny_sam.jpg|Danny and Sam at the dance (\Parental Bonding) Danny-x-Sam-danny-phantom-7569370-801-592.jpg|First "Fake out Makeout"; Instigated by Sam (Shades of Gray) love2.jpg|Warming up between Sam and Danny (Fanning the Flames) Dannyfakeoutmakeoutvq9.gif|Second "Fake out Makeout" Instigated by Danny (Memory Blank) Danny and Sam in Frightmare.jpg|Danny and Sam when they had the same dream about each other (Frightmare) DannySamFirstRealKiss.jpg|Danny and Sam becoming an official couple (Phantom Planet) danny kiss.jpg|Last kiss (Phantom Planet) Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker do not share is Danny's ghost powers (which made Tucker envious of him for a time) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker, with the only times being when the two are on opposite ends of an issue. Jazz Fenton At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slightly snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. In "My Brother's Keeper" it was revealed that when Danny was eight years old, the two had been quite close and talked all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "a fink" and a "conceited snob". As the show progresses however, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. vlcsnap-2011-12-25-10h38m30s186.png|Jazz understanding Danny's feelings (My Brother's Keeper) vlcsnap-2011-12-28-23h19m04s14.png|Intangible Sister and Brother (My Brother's Keeper) vlcsnap-2011-12-29-23h19m46s171.png|Jazz is proud of her brother. (Forever Phantom) Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother, but they grew apart over time. While it seems he does not always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including tearing his ghost half apart molecule by molecule), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet" his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, and they easily accept him. Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition ("Shades of Gray",'' "Life Lessons"). However, he later started to see her as a friend when the two worked together to avoid Dash during "Reign Storm", and Valerie in turn learned to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two dated briefly in "Flirting with Disaster" before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter (still unaware Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same). However, as seen in "Masters of All Time", Danny still held romantic feelings towards her, but they were never acted on. Like many of his enemies, Danny has worked with Valerie when the situation has demanded it, such as for their mutual survival ("Life Lessons"), against a greater threat ("Reign Storm"), or to save Danielle ("D-Stabilized"). She was last seen cheering for Danny with the crowd after he revealed his identity at the end of Phantom Planet. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's arch-rival and his arch-enemy, a mostly mutual feeling. Danny is often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son. However, by "Eye for an Eye" the two have become more antagonistic with Vlad no longer seeking Danny's affections. For his part, Danny takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in "The Ultimate Enemy" shows Danny treating Vlad as anything less than an antagonist. Danny often calls Vlad a 'fruitloop', along with his clone, Dani. Vlad's also known for his obsession with Danny's mother, Maddie. He is constantly trying to take Maddie from her husband, Jack, who think of Vlad as an old friend, completely oblivious to the fact that he is trying to kill him. In "Phantom Planet", Jack finally learns the truth and has a loathing for his so-called friend. Dani Phantom A clone of opposite gender and two years younger (biologically), Danielle is like Danny in many ways, making her easy to talk with, yet she is still hard for Danny to handle due to having elements of his stubborn nature. The two were on opposing teams until Dani realized her creator, Vlad, was only using her and defected. However, Danielle did not stay with Danny and went out to explore the world, though she promised to return at some point. Danielle reappears in "D-Stabilized", searching for Danny to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. Danny managed to find her a cure, stabilizing her DNA. She once again decides to head off, but promises once again to come back for him. She makes a final cameo appearance in "Phantom Planet", though the two had no interactions. Despite their knowing each other for short time, they already have developed a close brother and sister-like bond, always trusting and being protective of each other. Dan Phantom Danny's Ultimate Enemy is his most hated and feared foe ever. Although Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dan Phantom is a whole other story. Dan is, or at least was, Danny's future self, but the direct causes that lead to Danny turning into Dan were averted thanks to Clockwork's intervention. They have not encountered each other since due to his imprisonment in Clockwork's lair. Skulker Skulker is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to ''"plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage before ultimately vowing to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny asks for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant towards, but ultimately accepting of, if only due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti-like ghost when he, Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone. Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny considers Frostbite a friend and a mentor after learning how to control his Cryokinesis thanks to Frostbite's training, and is happy to help him out, such as when Vlad stole the Infi-map from him in "Infinite Realms". Paulina Danny is shown to have a crush on Paulina, which is severe to the point that his computer password is "Paulina Fenton". In the episode "Parental Bonding", Danny asks her out for the prom, though she initially rejects until she believes that he and Sam were dating and she wanted to steal him from her. However, once learning that the two were not dating, she dumped him and rejected his further advances. After saving her in "Public Enemies", Paulina developed a massive crush towards Danny Phantom (still believing that he was called "Inviso-Bill"), but continued to ignore and reject Danny Fenton. It is shown, however, that the crush on the ghost half is bigger than the rejection towards the human half in "Reality Trip", when everyone, including Paulina, temporarily find out Danny's identity, and she still likes Danny. As the series progresses, Danny's feelings for Paulina fade to make room for his feelings for Valerie and eventually Sam. Powers and Abilities Powers Danny possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. He can freely use a variety of ghostly powers. He possesses some of his ghost powers in his human forms such as invisibility, intangibility, ghost ray, ghost sense, healing factor as well a low degree of enhanced strength and reflexes. Transformation: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!". Due to his transformation he can use all of his ghost powers such as: *'Invisibility': Danny is able to become unseen for humans or ghostsMasters of All Times and can only be seen through infrared vision devicesDouble Cross My Heart. Danny can make other people and objects invisible when in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns otherwise. Though he cannot be seen, he can be touched, smelled or heared. *'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable by almost anything, capable of walking through walls and even people and reach into anything, even his own body Public Enemy. He can use it while in his human form as well as his ghost form, and also turn other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them (it is said to cause a slight tingly sensationThe Million Dollar Ghost). While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and phase through the objects there. This power allows him to phase through lasersShades of Gray, fireParental Bonding and ecto-energy blastsTeacher of the Year, except for the anti-ghost ray from Valerie's weaponsShades of Gray. This power was of the hardest for Danny to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. It often actiivated when Danny got nervous (i.e. when asking a girl for a date), turning parts of his body or clothes intangible. A missconception of this power is that it's the same as invisibility, but people can still see him when he is intangible, these two powers are separate. *'Flight': Danny can fly through the air and in space, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. The first measure of his speed was 112 mphMaternal Instinct, though he has gotten faster ever since then. At some point, he flied from Amity Park to Madison, Wisconsin in a matter of hours Masters of All Times (whereas the Feton RV takes three days to make it). He uses this power duing combats the most. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a ghost tail, though he seems to fly fster with his legs Reality Trip. *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in "Eye for an Eye". Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: **'Software Fusion/Data form': Not exactly technopathy as well, but Danny can introduce himself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus in the episode "Teacher of the Year", Danny's ghost powers and his avatar's powers get all combined. He can also change the appearance of his avatar. This power can also be an ability to become data just like Technus does. When Danny transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. **'Dream Invasion': In the episode "Frightmare," Danny is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is an ectoplasmic green energy blast with a white line in the middle that usually comes out of the palm of his hand or figertips; but it can also be fired from his butt Memory Blank. Whereas it's often fired as a single blast or a streaming bleam of energy but he can also fire multiple blasts at once by waving his hand The Fright Before Christmas. This power (among others) is affected by his emotional state, as it manifested out of fear by Desiree What you Want and fueled by strong feelings such as anger and frustration as demonstrated when he shot a green ghost ray that became white growing in power due to his angstMy Brother's Keeper; so far it hasn't been shown or hinted a connection with any other kinds of feelings. At his peak, Danny can single handed or two-handedly fire a powerful ghost ray that can tear apaprt any weak ghost molecule by molecule and destroy the area nearby as seem when used on one of his clones Kindred Spirits and Nocturne's SleepwalkersFrightmare . This power has other variants and/or can be fired like: **'Ecto-Energy Strike': Danny has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He only did this when he fought Tucker Phantom. **'Ecto-Energy Ball': Danny usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': Danny uses this power in the episode "Frightmare" to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. **'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk': Danny can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. Danny first uses this power in the episode Reality Trip to draw a happy face in Freakshow's hat. Later in the episode "Boxed Up Fury", he fires these explosive disks when fighting the ten headed Hydra dragon. He seems to have learned it from watching Vlad performing it. **'Explosive Ecto'-'Energy Rings': In the episode "Claw of the Wild," Danny is seen shooting explosive energy rings. *'Light Projection': He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. **'Flashing Energy Ball: '''In "Double Cross My Heart" Danny is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind his enemies. *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': Danny can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne. *'Repulsion Field: Danny can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers that Danny has developed but Vlad hasn't. *Ectoplasmic Energy Shield: Like his blasts, Danny's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability: **'''Reflective Shield: Performing a gesture with his hands, Danny is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in "Teacher of the Year". *'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends much of the series trying to master Duplication, the power which allows one to duplicate themselves. Danny manages to properly use it in the episode "Beauty Marked," when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2 (though just for a second) and later in the episode "Torrent of Terror." Even then, he cannot properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power (though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton). *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. There are other techniques of this power such as: **'Explosive Snowball:' Danny can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in "Urban Jungle". **'Freezing Snowball': Danny can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. **'Cold Energy Shield': Danny can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. **'Freezing Touch': The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. **'Cryokinetic Constructs': The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. **'Ghost Sense': Danny subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. *'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth (like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in "The Ultimate Enemy". It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in "Phantom Planet". *'Superhuman Strength': The exact amount Danny can lift (press) has never been stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. However, his full strength often fluctuates. He has bee shown to be strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without too much difficulty, as well as lifting and throwing a dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In "Forever Phantom", Danny holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain, but in "Frightmare" he is seen struggling to lift a bunch of Sleepwalkers. *'Superhuman Durability': While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injure to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. In the "The Fright Before Christmas", he is barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker. In "Ultimate Enemy", Danny is able to still stand up after taking many hits from Dark Danny and uses the Ghostly Wail to defend himself. However it is stated that Dark Danny didn't use his full strength, otherwise he would have killed himself. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina as an average 15 year old teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In the episode "Reality Trip", Danny was able to continually keep the Emergency Ops Center invisible for the entire night. He can also perform physical activity for really long periods of time without getting tired till hours later. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours, and possibly days. *'Superhuman Agility': In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''While being ghost, he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. One of his best displays of reflexes and agility is when he dodges the pendulums traps inside Pariah Dark's castle, in the episode "Fright Night." In the episode "Beauty Marked," he catches an arrow in midair, using his bare hands. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Probably due to his flight ability, Danny has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. *'Enhanced Speed': When ghost, he is capable of moving and running faster than in his human form, but he doesn't reach superhuman levels since he is not a real speedster. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured he is, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half ghost, Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. Examples of this is when Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold. *'Ghost Stinger: An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. In "Public Enemies", Danny uses it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also does a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster", which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both use it to weaken Danny. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands. *Teleportation:' Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. Danny also does something very similar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. *'Spectral Body Manipulation: Danny has the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He has also transformed into a blue mist in "Parental Bonding" and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes in every part of his body. In "Reality Trip," when his body transforms into orange jelly caused by Freakshow, he gathers his body after being crashed by roller coaster cars and changes back to solid. This power also extends at some point in his human form as he had a cyclop eye when he changed back to human after a failed attempt of dupication The most common uses of this power is: **'''Ghost Tail: Danny's lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. Danny has known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. It is a fact that he keeps his legs' bones when he has his ghost tail. **'Spectral Body Split': Danny can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learns how to use this ability in the episode "Mystery Meat", when he attempts to dodge an assault of possessed shish-kabobs. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. The first time he split like that was in the episode "Shades of Gray", when Sam throws a book at him, and later in the episode "Pirate Radio" when fighting Youngblood. **'Spectral Body Stretch': Danny usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. **'Spectral Body Ring': This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. Danny first displays use of this ability in "Life Lessons", when he dodges a laser blast from Valerie. It is not known if he was able to perform it before or not. **'Superhuman Flexibility': Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Weather Control (Formerly)': After Danny's first battle with Vortex in "Torrent of Terror", he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. Although his powers were on a smaller range and seemed to end just outside Amity Park. This caused his emotions to be linked to the weather. This caused great problems, as described by Vlad, "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons." They were later removed in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong that it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. He has also shown to be able to make tornadoes, electric storms and massive hurricane winds while angry, a tropical rain while sad and make it sunny while happy. *'Telekinesis:' Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from his hand and the subject of the telekinesis; his ability allows him to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way his mind can think of. At the end of "Boxed Up Fury", Danny used this skill to hand the Box Ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. This ability is also used by Dan Phantom. *'Aural Projection': Danny calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in "My Brother's Keeper", forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. *'Power Augmentation': Danny has the ability to momentarily increase his physical strength by using his ecto-energy. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, Danny was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasmic goo web in the episode "Doctor's Disorders". *'Wallcrawling': Danny can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. He first displays use of this ability in "Teacher of the Year." *'Back Slide': This allows Danny to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in "Public Enemies;" he first used this ability in "Lucky in Love." *'Vacuum Resistance': It was shown in "Flirting with Disaster," and "Planet Phantom" that Danny can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit and not be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation, though he still needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance. *'Ghost Flame': The Ghost flame was shown in "Claw of the Wild." Danny can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. *'Exorcism': In the episode "What you Want," Danny is able to separate Dash from the ghost powers/form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability in "Bitter Reunions" to separate Vlad from his dad, and in the episode "Public Enemies" when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so. *'Underwater Breathing: '''In the episodes "Double Cross My Heart" and "Girls' Night Out," Danny is seen breathing and talking under water, via unknown means. Giong_Ghost_full_body.gif|going ghost Danny_invisible.jpg|invisibility Danny_intangibility.jpg|intangibility Danny_flight.jpg|flight Danny_possesing_Dash.jpg|Danny overshadowing a human Danny_overshadowing_a_rat.jpg|Danny overshadowing a rat Danny_overshadowing_an_object.jpg|Danny overshadowing an object Danny_overshadowing_vlad.jpg|Danny overshadowing a half ghost (Vlad) Teacher_year18.png|Danny overshadowing a video game (data form) Danny_ghost_ray.gif|ghost ray Ecto-Energy Strike.jpg|Ecto-Energy Strike Ecto-Energy Ball.jpg|Ecto-Energy Ball (Small-Sized) Danny energy ball.jpg|Ecto-Energy Ball (Large-Sized) Flashing Energy Sphere.JPG|Flashing Energy Ball Danny_energy_wave.jpg|energy wave Danny_explosive_energy_disk_1.jpg|explosive energy disk Danny_explosive_energy_rings.jpg|explosive energy ring Danny_ghost_devastating_ray.jpg|Super Ghost Ray (Kindred Spirits) F 13.jpg|Super Ghost Ray 2 (Frightmare) 100x ghost ray.JPG|100x Ghost Ray Repulsion_Field.gif|repulsion field Danny_phantom_shield.jpg|ghost shield Gost Dome Shield.JPG|Ghost Shield (Full Dome) 100x ghost shield.JPG|100x Ghost Shield Danny_reflecting_shield.jpg|reflecting shield Danny_4.jpg|duplication Phantom_Planet10.png|cryokinesis UJcomm1-026.png|Cryokinesis(Icy Eye Ray) Cold Wave.JPG|Ice Wave UJ 21.jpg|Ice Touch Danny_explosive_snowball.jpg|Explosive Snowball Danny_ice_shield.jpg|icy ghost shield Ghost_sense.jpg|ghost sense Danny's_first_gosthly_wail.gif|ghostly wail Danny_and_Jack.jpg|superhuman strength Danny_catching_an_arrow.jpg|superhuman reflexes (Danny catching an arrow) Ecto_stinger.jpg|ghost stinger Danny ghost stinger.jpg|Danny ghost stinger Danny ghost stinger 3.jpg|ghost stinger Possible_teleportation_1.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_2.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_3.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_4.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_5.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_6.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Danny possible teleportation.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (Reality Trip) Danny possible teleportation 2.jpg|Danny possible teleportation 2 (Reality Trip) Danny_blue_mist.jpg|Danny turns into a blue mist (spectral body manipulation) Danny_ghost_tail.jpg|ghost tail Danny_spectral_body.jpg|Spectral Body Split Danny body split 1.jpg|Danny Body Split (Shades of Gray) Danny body split 2.jpg|Danny Body Split (Pirate Radio) Danny_phantom_body_ring.jpg|Spectral Body Ring Danny_weather_control_1.jpg|Weather control Danny_telekinesis.jpg|telekinesis Danny_telekinesis_2.jpg|telekinesis Fright-Knight-danny-phantom-21373489-400-308.jpg|Power augmentation Aural empowering.jpg|Power Augmentation (Doctor's Disorders) Danny Aural projection 1.jpg|Aural Projection Danny Aural projection 2.jpg|Aural Projection Danny Aural projection 3.jpg|Aural Projection Planar_walk.jpg|Wall Walking (also known as Wall-Crawling) Planar_slide.jpg|planar slide Danny_in_Space.png|vacuum resistance Danny_phantom_ghost_flame.jpg|ghost flame Danny_underwater_breathing_2.jpg|underwater breathing Abilities *'Indomitable Will': It should also be noted that Danny (as a human or as a ghost) has a very strong will as he is able to resist Freakshow's control over him. Danny is always helping people and he is willing to die for the people he cares about. During his battle with Pariah Dark, Danny was determined to not let him take over the world and he holds his own while only powered up by 4% of power and he still was able to lock Pariah in the Sarcophagus (Vlad's last moment arrival defeated Pariah). Danny's determination allows him to fight on, even if the odds are on a stake and the chances of winning are almost none. *'Experienced Combatant': Although Danny has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, his powers enable him to execute punches and kick with superhuman force at an opponent and his career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. *'Fenton's Weaponry Mastery': Danny often uses his parent's weapons with great expertise and ease, even better than his own parents. *'Swordsmanship': He demonstrates some ability with the sword in the episode when fighting Vlad"Infinite Realms". *'Bilingual Skill': Danny learns to talk Esperanto with Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again. *'Quick Learning Ability': Over the series, Danny manages to emulate or quickly learn many of the powers his enemies use against him, some of them with incredible ease, sometimes even without training. One example is how Danny creates a ghost shield "Bitter Reunions" after seeing Vlad use one without training beforehand. Another example is that he learns how to use his ice powers in just one day, with the training of Frostbite. Other powers he learns with hard work, depending on how complex the ability is. One of the powers he struggles the most to learn is the duplication power, which he has tried hard to master ever since he saw Vlad using it. He could not only learn ghost powers by just simply watching, but also learn Sampson's body language"One of a Kind" as well as the answers for the literature test with just one day of study, getting a "A-"Teacher of the Year . *'Experienced Pilot': Danny is an considerably skilled pilot, having a long experience with spaceships simulators as well as with his parent's Specter Speeder. He is able to land a spaceship due to his "training" with the simulatorReality Trip. *'Skilled Tactician': Danny is an excellent strategist, despite his relatively young age. In the episode "Pirate Radio", he demonstrated the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate the inside of Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvisation, as he often manages to think of a plan that fits with the changing needs of a situation"Eye for an Eye". *'Leadership Skills': Despite his unpopularity, Danny has demonstrated to have remarkable skills as a leader. He demonstrated to be a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others, like he did when he led his schoolmates to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood"Pirate Radio". Later, he convinced them to make a riot so they can get back the Nasty Burger from Vlad"Eye for an Eye". But his greatest display of leadership was when he convinced all the ghosts from the ghost zone to save the real world from Disasteroid and thus saving their worldPhantom Planet. *'Strong Speaker:' He has proven to be very good at speaking in front of large audiences in order to get the respect and their attention to lead them, at least for short periods of time. Weaknesess *'Ghost-Weapons': In his ghost form he is vulnerable to all anti-ghost weapons, such as the Fenton and Plasmius' gadgets. Some devices can hurt him not only in his ghost form but also in his human form, namely the Specter Deflector. **'Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices': Over the series he has been depowered by several gadgets designed to neutralize his ghost energy such as the Spectral Energy Neutralizing Box and the Plasmius Maximus. Undergrowth's plants can also absorb his ghost energy weakening his powers. *'Ectoranium: As a half ghost he can be hurt by the ectoranium and weapons created with this same material. *Blood Blossoms:' when in their presence, he is rendered not only powerless, but also he will suffer in agony until the flowers were removed. Vlad referred to them as "''a primitive Specter Deflector". Since Vlad was able to stand near them in his human form, it is safe to say that Danny can do the same. *'Infrared Vision': Danny can be seen with infrared visors as he still irradiates heat in his ghost form. Clothes See main Article: Danny Phantom (character)/Suits '' Danny Fenton wears a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes while his alter ego Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, gloves and, thanks to Sam in "Memory Blank", his logo on his suit. Other Media * Danny Phantom appears as a cameo in the MAD series in the 'Episode 5 Extreme Renovation: House Edition': Danny Phantom with Casper can be seen floating inside Superman's new closet. Quotes ''See Main Article: Danny Phantom (character)/Quotes '' Trivia * From the beginning Butch wanted him to always ride a motorcycle like the "Ghost Rider" character in the Marvel comics. But once he decided to give him powers - and the ability to fly - he no longer needed a cycle to get around on. However, Danny can be seen driving Johnny 13's motorcycle to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone in the episode "Livin' Large". * At first, he was meant to be named "Jackie" after Jackie Chan, but then Butch decided to name him Danny. * He is a certificated Junior Astronaut. * Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought. Danny has a major track record of delivering witty humor to most of his enemies during their battles (and sometimes also when he's not fighting ghosts), and he sometimes has the desire to use his powers on bullies but, like Spider-Man, as he begins to mature, he become more responsible of his duties as a superhero. Most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his appearance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart. * The only historical quote that he actually knows is "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" from Franklin D. Roosevelt. * According to the Guys in White he is "''an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power". * In the episode "One of a Kind", we can see that his handwriting is cursive. * Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, especially those that are "negative" such as fear or rage. It was the feeling of fear that triggered his ghost ray when Desire approached to him, and the feeling of rage that gave him his ghostly wail in "The Ultimate Enemy", when all his enemies were haunting him for what he did. This could explain the power of his ghost ray and how it gets stronger and turns completely white while using it when he is angry in the episode "My Brother's Keeper". This could explain why Dark Danny was so strong, since he was all evil. This could also explain how Danny's emotions were connected to the weather when he temporarily obtained atmokinetic powers. * Danny is the only character in the show to have appeared in all 54 episodes, including four specials. * Danny hated the holidays due to his parents constant bickering over Santa's existence, leading Danny in a situation when his parents didn't pay attention. * Danny makes a cameo and is mentioned in Snafu comics title: The Grim Tales. In Grimm’s flashback Danny is seen working at Nasty Burger and Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dark Danny. However he might make an appearance in PPGD. * Danny makes a cameo in The Fairly OddParents! episode, Poltergeeks, Danny is in his ghost form with the word "Wanted" on the bottom of the TV Screen in the Ghost lab. * He wears both boxers and briefs as seen in "Parental Bonding" when his pants fall and in "Reign Storm" when he is given a hanging wedgie by Dash. * He has gotten revenge on Dash by giving him an atomic wedgie in his briefs and dumping frogs down his pants. * He has been given a wedgie twice, both times in briefs. The first was in "Reign Storm", by Dash and the second was in "Splitting Images", by a bully in the fifties. * The first time he had a "D" symbol on his chest was in the episode "Teacher of the Year", when he fused himself with his video game's avatar to defeat Technus. External Links * Wikipedia page for Danny References {C}es:Danny Fenton Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Heroes